Nie płacz w Hogwarcie
by Allamaris
Summary: Anastasia Cristal nie jest taka jak inni. Razem ze swoją przyjaciółką są czarownicami. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że nie mogą wyruszyć do Hogwartu w wieku jedenastu lat. Muszą uczyć się same. Po siedmiu latach w końcu przekraczają mury zamku, gdzie poznają wielu nowych ludzi, ale dziewczynę najbardziej intryguje tajemniczy Albus Potter. Kanon wyjechał na Majorkę.
1. „Nie zapłaczę Nigdy

Znowu to samo. Tak jest zawsze. Nie wiem po co on wraca do domu. Za granicą ma przecież kochankę. Nie potrzebuje nas. Wraca tutaj tylko po to, żeby znowu się upić i robić awantury. A ja płaczę za każdym razem. Krzyczy na mamę, a ja nie mogę nic zrobić. Jeżeli wyjdę z pokoju, rozładuje swoją złość na mnie. Nikt, kto mnie zna, nie wie, co czuję. Chciałabym mieć normalną rodzinę. Niedzielne, wspólne obiadki, kochający rodzice, a nie ich jedna druga. Reszta siedzi w innym kraju i pracuje „dla nas", przy okazji co chwilę wypominając nam, jak jemu jest tam źle i jak tęskni. Z inną kobietą to taki samotny nie jest. Słyszę płacz mamy i jego krzyk.

Czasami chciałabym zasnąć i obudzić się w mojej krainie, gdzie nikt mnie nie krzywdzi. Jestem sama. Zamknięta w swoim własnym, zawiłym i niezrozumiałym świecie, pełnym tajemnic. Mam znajomych, ba, przyjaciół, ale wątpię, by ktokolwiek wiedział o mnie wszystko. Zawsze byłam inna, a pozostali mieli mnie za dziwną. Od kiedy pamiętam, nie było tygodnia bez wyzywania mnie, wyśmiewania, albo odwracania się z byle powodu. Przyzwyczaiłam się i wiem, że mogę liczyć tylko na siebie.

Gdybym miała wybrać, komu powierzyć swoje życie, byłaby to Śmierć. Odkrywam siebie krok po kroku. Słyszę trzask. Chwila ciszy. Nie znam normalności. Jestem inna. Jestem wyjątkowa.

Krzyk, płacz. Koniec! Zdecydowałam. Zero udawania, zero dążenia do ideału. Szukam siebie. Jestem sobą. Postanawiam. Nie wyleję już nigdy żadnej łzy spowodowanej strachem czy smutkiem. Chociaż wątpię czy istnieją inne.

 _– Nie zapłaczę. Nigdy... –_ słyszę własny cichy szept.


	2. I „Marionetki w ruch

_Dawno, dawno temu żyła sobie piękna księżniczka o imieniu..._ Nie, to nie ta bajka. Chciałabym, żeby tak było, jednak rzeczywistość jest nieco inna. Nie tak dawno urodziłam się ja – dziwna nastolatka o jeszcze dziwniejszym imieniu. Brzmi ono Anastasia. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby nie to, że zawsze byłam inna. Nie pasowałam do swoich „znajomych"... Chciałabym opowiedzieć wam moją historię.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Akt pierwszy, scena pierwsza. Marionetki w ruch.

 _„Tego dnia ukończyłam jedenaście lat mojego marnego, ponurego życia. Nie byłoby w tym nic, gdyby nie fakt, że otrzymałam list. Nie powiedziałam o nim nic mojej mamie. Taty nie było. Jak zwykle. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, w którym spędzam większość czasu. Usiadłam na łóżku i powoli, delikatnie otworzyłam kopertę. Nigdy nie umiałam tego robić „porządnie". Kiedy w końcu udało mi się wyciągnąć zapisaną kartkę, popatrzyłam na zegar. Dwunasta. Czas tak wolno mija. Ponownie spojrzałam na trzymany w rękach papier i zaczęłam czytać._

 ** _Szanowna Panno Cristal,_**

 ** _mam zaszczyt poinformować Panią, iż została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart._**

 _Wytrzeszczyłam oczy ze zdziwienia. Magia? Zaciekawiona czytałam dalej._

 ** _Zgodnie z regulaminem, powinna Pani rozpocząć rok szkolny pierwszego września tego roku, jednak z pewnych powodów razem z kadrą profesorską ustaliliśmy, iż przez następne sześć lat będzie się Pani uczyć razem z Panną Caroline Grey poza budynkiem szkoły._**

 _Po przeczytaniu następnego fragmentu byłam jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana. Chciałam porozmawiać z Caroline._

 ** _Co tydzień będą dostawały Panie materiały do nauki. Mamy nadzieję, że sobie Panie poradzą i będziemy mogli się spotkać za sześć lat. Siódmy rok nauki spędzi Pani w Hogwarcie._**

 ** _Z poważaniem,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall._**

 ** _Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart"_**

Nadal pamiętam moją rozmowę z przyjaciółką. Jedyną, która znała mnie choć w połowie. Nie wiedziała o wszystkich moich tajemnicach, ale nie nalegała. Wiedziała, że gdy będę gotowa, powiem jej. Kilka dni od przyjścia listu, sowa przyniosła nam dwie różdżki. W dopisku zawarte było, iż obie są wyjątkowe, idealnie dopasowane do naszych charakterów. Domyślam się, że były podobne.

 _„Czekałam na przyjazd Caroline. Miała spędzić u mnie wakacje. Dzień wcześniej otrzymałam paczkę z dwoma różdżkami. Moja była – jak pisała dyrektorka – stworzona z włosa Testrala, wykonana z drewna leszczyny, mierząca 12 cali. Sztywna. Różdżki stworzone z leszczyny są podobno wrażliwe i odzwierciedlają stan emocjonalny właściciela. Druga, należąca do Caroline, miała 10 i 3/4 cala. Jej rdzeń to włókno ze smoczego serca. Była giętka i zrobiona z topoli. Pasowała do niej. Od dawna wiedziałam, że moja przyjaciółka miała silną wolę i potrafiła działać zgodnie ze swoimi moralnymi postanowieniami. Wreszcie usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Wiedziałam, że to ona. Zawsze punktualna._

 _– Cześć – powiedziała._

 _– Hej. – uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Tylko przy niej był to szczery uśmiech. Dla reszty ludzi był udawany i fałszywy._

 _– Też dostałaś list? – zapytała._

 _– Tak. I paczkę z różdżkami._

 _Poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju i tak jak w dniu, kiedy sowa przyniosła tajemniczą kopertę, usiadłyśmy na łóżku, a ja podałam jej pudełko z magicznym patykiem._

 _– Śliczna – zachwyciła się moja „siostra", wyciągając różdżkę i oglądając zdobienia. Po chwili wzięłam z niej przykład i chwyciłam swoją. Miała szaro-brązowy kolor i delikatne, subtelne wzory wyryte w drewnie. Patrzyłam na nią, jak na największy skarb."_

Byłam wtedy bardzo wszystkim podekscytowana. W moim życiu wreszcie mogło zdarzyć się coś innego, magicznego. Pierwszy raz miałam nadzieję na jakiekolwiek zmiany. Co tydzień przychodziły sowy z materiałami. Uważnie studiowałyśmy wszystkie księgi i notatki wysyłane nam przez profesorów. Obie byłyśmy inteligentne i chciałyśmy umieć więcej. Pewnego dnia poprosiłyśmy o bardziej zaawansowane materiały. Zgodzili się bez wahania, więc eksperymentowałyśmy i uczyłyśmy się na własną rękę. Ja chciałam choć raz czuć, że potrafię więcej, a Caroline za wszelką cenę pomagała mi i pochłaniała wiedzę. Nie wiem czy dałabym sobie radę bez niej. Z roku na rok coraz gorzej mnie postrzegano, ale nie łamałam się. Znałam cel i wiedziałam, że to się niedługo skończy. Między nauką transmutacji, eliksirów czy obrony przed czarną magii, grałam na skrzypcach. Nie było łatwo, ale w końcu potrafiłam coś wybrzdąkać. Grałam przede wszystkim różne melodie, które od razu kojarzyły się z nadzieją, nowym jutrem. Nie zwracałam uwagi na to, że inne dziewczyny w moim wieku zaczynają się stroić i malować. Ja zawsze byłam sobą.

 _„Siedziałam w ostatniej ławce i przypominałam sobie alfabet runiczny. Wyciszyłam swój umysł i skupiłam tylko na tym. Następnego dnia miałam pisać test przesłany od nauczyciela run – Victora Cornela. Czasami do moich uszu dochodziły śmiechy i kpiny, ale ja starałam się tego nie słuchać. Wmawiałam sobie, że to jeszcze tylko kilka lat. Chciałam i musiałam dać radę. Żyłam zasadą, że nie można się poddawać przy pierwszej przeciwności losu."_

Gdybym nie była sobą, nie miałabym nadziei, pewnie już dawno rzuciłabym się pod pociąg, ale nie byłam słaba, nie szłam na łatwiznę. Stawiałam czoła trudnej sztuce życia i byłam z tego dumna. Cały smutek i zwątpienie, jakie kiedykolwiek mnie spotkało, przelewałam na nuty jako melodie, a w mojej głowie stawały się tylko wytworem mojego nagłego przypływu kreatywności. Dzięki takiemu myśleniu przetrwałam wiele lat. Pamiętam moje pierwsze spotkanie z Caroline. Na samą myśl o tym unoszę lekko kąciki ust.

 _„Stałam na środku łąki i patrzyłam przed siebie. Miałam nie więcej niż osiem lat, a zdążyłam doświadczyć nietolerancji i wyśmiewania. Wiele nocy przepłakałam, ale nie dawałam tego po sobie poznać. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam kroki. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam niską dziewczynę w moim wieku, patrzącą z ciekawością w moją stronę. Musiała przyjechać w odwiedziny, bo nigdy wcześniej jej tutaj nie widziałam. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja dalej stałam z obojętnością wymalowaną na twarzy. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę być tak ufna, jak dotychczas, bo to mnie zgubi. Po kilku minutach dziewczynka podeszła bliżej i zagadnęła do mnie. Odpowiadałam pojedynczymi słówkami, aż po kilku dniach, kiedy ona zawsze przychodziła w to samo miejsce – spędzałam tam dużo czasu – zaczęłam powoli próbować jej zaufać."_

Od tego wydarzenia minęło już wiele lat, a my, z każdą rozmową, jesteśmy sobie coraz bliższe. Kiedyś może będzie mnie znała na wylot, ale to dopiero kiedyś. Dotychczas ujawniam jej się krok po kroku. Co za dużo, to nie zdrowo.

Poznaliście moją historię przed moim wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Widzicie, że nie miałam w życiu łatwo, ale nie chodzi o to, że się nad sobą użalam. Chcę po prostu pokazać moje życie. Później nadszedł dla mnie najlepszy okres.

Po sześciu latach sumiennej nauki czarów, nadszedł dzień, kiedy same musiałyśmy kupić sobie podręczniki i inne potrzebne rzeczy. W liście dostałyśmy dziwny klucz z dopiskiem, że mamy udać się do Banku Gringotta, gdzie dostaniemy pieniądze na zakupy. Miałyśmy także dokładnie rozpisane co i gdzie kupić. Owszem, stresowałyśmy się, ale nie czułyśmy strachu. To był początek nowej przygody, nowego życia i nowej nadziei. W ciągu tych sześciu lat nauczyłyśmy się wiele więcej niż studenci uczą się w jakiejkolwiek szkole, a zwłaszcza ja. Przerobiłyśmy też materiał do siódmej klasy z zapisków, które zostały nam wysłane, kiedy o to poprosiłyśmy. Tego roku mieliśmy powtarzać to, co było nauczane w latach poprzednich oraz studiować bardziej zaawansowana magię. Wiedziałyśmy już, jakie mamy boginy, a nawet umiałyśmy dokonać przemiany w zwierzę. Animagię opanowałyśmy kilka miesięcy przed wyjazdem. Dotarłyśmy na ulicę Pokątną, która – delikatnie mówiąc – przyprawiła nas o zdumienie. Nigdy nie widziałyśmy tylu ludzi w jednym miejscu. Byłam tak oniemiała, że nie zauważyłam dziewczyny biegnącej w naszym kierunku, która po chwili wpadła na mnie.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała lekko speszona.

Przyjrzałam się jej. Była wysoką, długowłosą szatynką o niebieskich oczach i lekko zarumienionych policzkach.

– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała za mnie Caroline. Wiedziała, że nie prędko się odezwę w zaistniałej sytuacji.

– Jestem Maya Silver – wyciągnęła dłoń w moją stronę.

W mojej głowie aż huczało od nadmiaru emocji. Z jednej strony chciałam kogoś poznać, a z drugiej bałam się. Po chwili jednak przypomniał mi się pewien cytat: „Odwaga to nie brak strachu, ale panowanie nad strachem". Niepewnie wyciągnęłam rękę i uścisnęłam jej dłoń.

– Anastasia Cristal – powiedziałam cicho.

Z opresji wyciągnęła mnie moja przyjaciółka.

– Caroline Grey – powiedziawszy to sama wyciągnęła rękę w stronę nowo poznanej dziewczyny.

Ta, lekko zdezorientowana, uścisnęła ją, po czym zapytała:

– Pierwszy raz jedziecie do Hogwartu?

Ja pokiwałam twierdząco głową, a Caro, jak czasami ją nazywałam, odpowiedziała:

– Tak. Siódmy rok.

– Pomóc wam? Ja już zrobiłam swoje zakupy – zaproponowała. Moja „siostra" spojrzała na pytająco, a ja ledwo zauważalnie pokiwałam głową.

– Jeśli to nie byłby problem – zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

– No to chodźmy! Co chciałybyście kupić najpierw?

– Zaprowadzisz nas do Banku Gringotta? – zapytałam niepewnie.

– Oczywiście. Tędy.

Wskazała na dziwny budynek znajdujący się na końcu ulicy. W końcu stanęłyśmy przy wielkich, mosiężnych drzwiach, które otworzyła Maya.

– Wiecie, co robić? – spytała, a my pokiwałyśmy głowami.

– W takim razie poczekam tutaj na was.

Podeszłyśmy do lady, przy której stał goblin. Poprosił o klucz do skrytki. Wyciągnęłam go i podałam mu, a ten zawołał innego stwora, oddał mu kluczyk i powiedział, że mamy iść za nim. Gdy to zrobiłyśmy, po kilku minutach znalazłyśmy się w małym wagoniku, jadącym po torach przez mroczne i tajemnicze podziemia. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a ów pojazd zatrzymał się przed małym, okrągłym sejfem, z którego zaraz później wyniosłyśmy tyle galeonów, ile kazała nam wziąć Minerva McGonagall. Kwadrans później byłyśmy już przy Mayi.

– Dobrze. To teraz chodźmy do Esów i Floresów – powiedziała i ruszyła przed siebie.

Przez resztę naszego pobytu na ulicy Pokątnej, Maya próbowała mnie delikatnie zagadywać – widocznie zorientowała się, że nie może być zbyt nachalna – a ja odpowiadałam na niektóre z jej pytań. Po kilku godzinach mogłyśmy wrócić do domu przygotowane na nowy rok szkolny. W miejscu, w którym miałyśmy się pożegnać, w mojej głowie zrodziło się kolejne pytanie.

– Co oznaczają rdzenie różdżek?

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie zdumiona, po czym odpowiedziała:

– A jaka jest twoja?

– Włos z ogona testrala – odpowiedziałam.

Maya przez chwilę milczała. Nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze zrobiłam, pytając o to, jednak moja rozmyślania przerwała jej odpowiedź.

– Nie wiadomo o tym zbyt wiele. Wyczytałam tylko, że jest on traktowany, jako niestabilny, a najbardziej znaną różdżką o tym rdzeniu jest Czarna Różdżka.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. W jednej książce było kilka słów to tej różdżce. Podobno miała nadzwyczaj wielką moc, a ja sądziłam, że to nie może być przypadek, iż właśnie ja otrzymałam taki, a nie inny magiczny atrybut.

– Dziękuję – mruknęłam cicho. – To my już może pójdziemy.

Powiedziawszy to pociągnęłam Caroline za sobą w kierunku ściany, którą przyszłyśmy w tamto miejsce.

– Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie! – usłyszałyśmy, zanim ściana zasklepiła się po naszym przejściu.

Wróciłyśmy do mojego domu.

Niedługo miała zacząć się największa przygoda naszego życia...


End file.
